


We Go Together Or We Don't Go Down At All

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Violence, and some bants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are in a tricky situation in the middle of a zombie apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Together Or We Don't Go Down At All

**Author's Note:**

> Who has been listening too much A Love Like War by All Time Low ft. Vic Fuentes? Hint; her name is Jenna and she wrote a fic kind of inspired by the chorus. The title is from that song as well.

“I can- distract them .. and you, you can make a run to the car.” Dan said exhaustively, panting in the middle of the words. He was leaning into the door that was constantly pounded by at least 8 zombies trying to break in. 

“Don’t be silly Dan,” Phil said. Phil was pacing the room, trying to find a way out. 

They were stuck in a small cabin next to the woods. They had stopped hoping to find something to eat but in the darkness of the night they hadn’t seen the small herd of about 10 zombies eating a deer in the edge of the forest. The creatures had heard their car and by the time Dan and Phil noticed them it was too late to run back to the car, the only option was to escape to the cabin, that luckily was empty. But now they were stuck there. The front door was not an option, behind that was the angry group of hungry zombies that would break their way in in the matter of minutes. But there had to be another option. This couldn’t end like this!

“I’m not joking Phil,” Dan answered seriously, sliding to sit in front if the door, leaning to it. “There’s no other options if we want at least one of us to stay alive. There’s ten of them and we’re out of bullets so the guns are not an option, we can’t fight them all off with these knives.” Dan said raising his hand that was holding a rather impressive knife to illustrate his point. Sure, the knife was efficient weapon against one, maybe two zombies, but five for each? That was too much. 

“Dan, you’re the only thing separating this from my worst nightmare. If you die there’s literally no reason for me to go on. I’ll have nothing to live for.”

“But…”

“No.” Phil said sternly. “We go together or we don’t go down at all.”

“Well do you have a better idea?!” Dan was getting frustrated. He didn’t necessarily want to die, but it would be better if he’d at least help Phil to escape, but at this rate they would both get eaten before sunrise.

“There’s a back door,” Phil said thoughtfully and walked to check the window next to it, carefully peeking between the curtains. “There’s no zombies.”

“Yeah but the door leads to the woods. There’s no way we’ll survive the night in the woods with those things. We don’t even know how many more of them will be in there!” Dan said.

“I’m not saying we need to leave from that door,” Phil explained. “We can use it to distract them.”

“How?” Dan asked, admittedly getting more interested now.

“We just need to make the zombies to believe that we are escaping from that door. When they go to the backyard thinking that we’re there we’ll run from the front door to our car.”

“Phil you are amazing, have I ever told you that?” Dan asked, relieved. There might actually be a way out of this mess! But they needed to hurry, the door was creaking worryingly and the wood next to the hinges was starting to break.

“Quickly, throw something in there or something, we don’t have much time before they break through.”

Phil went to the door and after looking from the window again to see that the backyard was still void of zombies, he spotted a array of gardening tools, shovels, rakes, and like, leaning against a small shed about 20 feet from the cabin. 

He looked around kitchen area and spotted a frying pan. Opening the door quietly he threw the pan in the middle of all the tools, causing them to fall over each other and making a loud clattering sound. 

Dan heard the zombies stop pounding the door and held his breath. He really hoped Phil’s plan would work. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and then, finally, he heard the zombies starting to walk away from the door, towards the noise in the backyard. 

Phil walked quietly back towards Dan and peeked out to the front yard from the window. “There’s still 4 around our car but the others have gone to the back,” he whispered, taking his knife from his belt. “Ready?”

Dan stood up from his position leaning against the door and nodded, holding his own knife firmly in his left hand. “Ready.”

Dan opened the door and they made a run to the car. First zombie was killed by Dan, sinking the knife to the skull of the closest creature. The adrenaline was pumping through their veins when they reached the car. Phil killed the one that was near the driver’s side door but his knife got stuck and he couldn’t pull it back, and before he noticed there was another zombie heading his way.

“Dan!” He shouted, getting the attention of the other male who had just killed another one of the zombies.  He gave up trying to get his knife and picked a branch from the ground, hitting the zombie on the head with it. It wasn’t enough to kill the creature, but it slowed it down enough that Dan was able to reach Phil and kill the zombie with his knife.

“Get in the car!” Dan shouted as they saw more zombies heading towards them, they must have heard them and were now heading towards the car.

Phil climbed to the driver’s side and started the car, as Dan run around the car and hopped in the passenger’s side, just in time to close the door in front of a hungry zombie.

“Drive, drive, drive!” He shouted as the zombie hit the window and it started to crack.

Phil put the car in reverse and quickly left the yard before more zombies headed their way. He made a sharp turn and started driving fast along the road, leaving the hungry herd behind. 

They were both breathing heavily, exhausted from the fight. Phil slowed the car down a bit, the zombies were far behind them now and there might not be traffic when the apocalypse has happened but it was still wise to drive a little slower, considering the road was dark so they couldn’t see that far in front of them. 

“Told you we could make it,” Phil said while trying to even his breathing. 

“Really? You’re saying ‘I told you so?’ After all that just happened?” Dan said laughing a bit. “You’re incredible.”

“Incredible? I thought I was amazing?” Phil retorted back. 

“Don’t make me take my words back." 

Phil smiled. "Whatever, we both made it out alive so I’m happy.”

“Yeah, thanks to you and your plan. I was ready to give up,” Dan said.

“Well, you saved my life back at the car when I lost my knife,” Phil reminded Dan.

“I guess we make one hell of a team then,” Dan said smiling.

“Yeah, one hell of a team.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta-ed by theinvisiblephan.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
